


Obsession

by hummerhouse



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Desire, Dream Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, TSlash, Turtlecest (TMNT), Wet Dream, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Type: TMNT ROTTMNT, one shotRated: ESummary: When is a dream not a dream?  When it involves Leonardo of course.~ Written for the Everybody Wants Leo Event; Don week.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 96
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020, Pro-turtlecest





	Obsession

_“Yes, Donnie, Yes! Harder! Mm, m-more, Donnie.”_

_The request was more of a moan than actual words. They had a galvanizing effect on Donatello’s libido, making his legs and hips work faster as he thrust his length deep into his brother’s accommodating body._

_Watching Leonardo writhe beneath him, sweat pouring from his body, his panting breaths and churrs intermingled, was almost enough by itself to make Donnie cum. When Leo’s eyes snapped open, desire shimmering in their depths, Donnie felt himself tipping towards the edge._

And then he woke up, the sound of a slammed door echoing through the lair. At that exact moment, Donatello climaxed.

The orgasm lasted for several minutes, as they were prone to do with turtles, even mutated ones. When it was over, Donnie groaned and slumped against his mattress, boneless and out of breath.

Six nights in a row.

It was bad enough that over the past several months Don had developed what he considered an unhealthy obsession with the one brother with whom he was most often in conflict. Even the attempts to avoid said brother as much as possible were futile. Don would often turn around to find Leo staring at him, eyes glittering with mischief.

And that mouth. How could a mouth that was so often spouting things that Don found to be annoying possibly also be so appealing? Leo’s self-satisfied smirk, the one that used to aggravate Don, now seemed beguiling.

With another groan, Don wiped himself down with his blanket and hopped out of bed. A quick trip to the bathroom took care of the residue left behind by his orgasm, and then he strapped on his battle shell.

Donnie spent the morning and afternoon observing Leo and trying to behave as though he wasn’t. If Leo looked in his direction, Don pretended to be absorbed in something on his cell phone. That obsession with Leo was why Don barely left the one spot in the lair where he could observe everyone’s movements.

“And what are we looking at?”

The question startled Don into juggling his phone so as not to drop it. Leaning away from his brother, he glared at Leonardo, who had managed to sneak up on him. “We are not looking at anything. I am doing research.”

“About what?” Leo asked, once more invading Donatello’s personal space.

_“About the various ways to strangle you and get you out of my head,”_ Don thought to himself. Aloud he said, “Nothing you would find interesting.”

“You’d be surprised at what I find interesting,” Leo replied, wriggling his eyes ridges and grinning widely.

“Or that you’d understand,” Don added.

Leo clutched dramatically at his chest. “You wound me. And you’re probably right.” With a quick change of subject, Leo asked, “Don’t your shoulders get sore from wearing that artificial shell?”

“Uh, what?” Don stared at his brother. “No. Not really. I take it off at night.”

“I know that,” Leo said. He began tugging on Don’s battle shell, attempting to remove it. “I’ll rub your shoulders.”

Just the thought of Leon’s hands on him caused a stirring in Don’s nether regions. Leaping away from his brother, Don spun around to face him.

“I – I left something burning in the lab,” Don sputtered quickly. He started to say something more, but Leo’s smirk was too much for him. Turning, Don practically ran to his lab.

He half expected Leo to follow him and wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or dejected when he didn’t. It was one thing to have unwanted sex dreams about a brother, and quite another to actively think about that stuff when one was awake.

Or maybe they weren’t totally unwanted. Don had to admit to himself that he _enjoyed_ the dreams. They were probably the closest thing to real live sex he’d ever get to have. It was just that sense of guilt that followed each dream, which made his interactions with Leo very awkward.

Don remained hidden in his lab for the rest of the evening. Mikey came in to check on him a couple of times, inviting him to game or skate with them, but left when Don snapped at him about being ‘too busy’. There was always a knowing smile on the youngest turtle’s face each time he departed, something that Don found irksome without understanding why.

Raphael brought him pizza for dinner, a very thoughtful gesture that Don didn’t think to thank him for. The large turtle appeared concerned that Don was holed up in his lab and stood around gazing at him and tapping his fingers together, an indication that he was flustered about something. When Don didn’t acknowledge his presence, Raph eventually gave up and left without saying anything.

Other than the raucous sounds of laughter and the shouted jibes at one of his other siblings, there was no sign of Leo. He seemed completely unconcerned that Don wasn’t interacting with them.

That hurt in a way that Don found surprising. As annoying as Leo was, he’d never outright just ignored Don. It made no sense to have such deep desires for someone who couldn’t care less whether he was there or not.

And Don had to admit that he did desire Leo. He wanted to pull him into bed and ravish him just exactly the way he’d done in his dreams. Don wanted to hear Leo _beg_ to be fucked hard, to see that self-satisfied leer wiped off his face and be replaced by one that was so needy that . . . .

Donatello shook his head and then slapped himself. This line of thought was not doing him any favors. Already the tip of his cock was poking out of hiding and demanding attention.

Escaping to the bathroom, Don took a long shower and masturbated to rid himself of the erection that wasn’t going to leave by any other means. After he climaxed to visions of Leo, Don leaned his forehead against the shower wall and groaned in frustration.

As he toweled himself off, Don resolved to find a way to rid himself of those Leonardo based lascivious thoughts. The first step was to avoid dreaming about him.

Since he couldn’t just not go to bed as that would eventually be noticed, Don decided he’d simply avoid sleep. By his estimation, if he could go two nights without dreaming about or thinking about Leo, he could beat this obsession.

Donnie dropped onto his mattress that night with a fresh sense of purpose. He was going to go back to thinking about Leo as a source of irritation and nothing more if it was the last thing he did.

However, when he closed his eyes it was Leo’s simpering face that filled his mind’s eye.

Squirming, Don’s eyes opened to mere slits as he peered up at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he realized just saying he wasn’t going to think about Leo wouldn’t actually control his thoughts. What he needed to do was to fill his mind with something else entirely.

Equations should do the trick, he decided. To that end, Don chose to focus on Landau’s fourth unsolvable problem regarding near-square primes.

Closing his eyes again, Don began running numbers and equations across the chalkboard in his head. For several hours he lay there, far from sleep but also having no thoughts of his brother.

Until he heard Leonardo’s voice.

The numbers peeled away from the mental chalkboard and flew away on tiny wings of defeat. Very distinctly, Don heard Leo moan and they say, “ _Touch me, Donnie.”_

Don’s toes curled, his legs trembling at the salacious tone in Leo’s voice. His cock began to stiffen despite his efforts to control himself; it was pointless anyway because the husky sounds that Leo was making in his ears shut out everything else.

In his ears. But Donnie wasn’t asleep.

Eyes snapping open, Don looked up to see Leonardo hovering over him. At least part of Leonardo; his head and shoulders were extended through a portal opening in the wall next to Don’s bed.

Caught by surprise, Leo started to pull back but Don was too quick. Grasping Leo by the shoulders, he yanked his brother all of the way through the portal, flipping him over onto his back as he did so.

Straddling his brother, Don glared down at him. Leo’s eyes were shimmering with ill-concealed lust, though he also seemed slightly abashed, probably at being caught.

Finally finding his voice, Don demanded, “What the heck?”

Somehow Leo’s expression managed to switch to one of innocence. “Have you been dreaming about me?” he asked in an unctuous tone.

“How long have you been doing that, using the portal to whisper things to me while I’m sleeping?” Don countered.

Leo tried to shift his body, but Don’s grip was firm. Finally he said, “Not long. I got tired of watching you watching me and decided to do something about it. Now it’s your turn to do something about it. Or are you going to chicken out?”

It was the dare that did the trick. If Leo had said anything else, Don probably would have denied everything and chased his brother away.

Instead, he lunged at Leo’s mouth and kissed him. Hard. Don even used tongue.

Leo made a sound in his throat that was part rumble and part squeak. The noise was galvanizing and Don’s cock slid free. When he felt something slick pressing back against his shaft, he knew that Leo was also hard.

At this point, in response to the fluttering in Don’s gut, pure instinct took over. Without breaking the kiss, he shifted his knees and nudged Leo’s legs apart. In reaction, Leo opened up for him, allowing Don to settle between his thighs.

“I don’t have to tell you what to do,” Leo whispered against Don’s mouth when his brother hesitated. “Just do it.”

Don needed no more encouragement. After a few tentative thrusts, he found Leo’s entrance and pushed against it. His cock was slick with pre-cum and that helped to ease the pressure as muscles gave way to accept the large intrusion.

Leo’s thighs trembled when Don was fully seated inside of him. Gripping Don’s biceps, Leo bucked up against him, urging his brother to move.

It was the only signal Don needed. Soon he was grinding himself into Leo, setting a hard, fast pace, spurred on by the amazing noises his brother was making. The dreams had been good, but the real thing was so much better.

Hips lifting, Leo bounced against the mattress, forcing every one of Don’s thrusts to go in so much deeper. His cock bobbed between them, banging and rubbing against Don’s plastron, pre splattering both of them.

Glancing down, Don found himself enthralled with how good Leo looked under him. Face flushed, mouth partially open, eyes glazed, the little huffing sounds he made as Don ploughed him were all surprisingly sensual.

They combined to bring Donnie to the precipice very quickly. His head had begun to spiral, fire building in his groin as his orgasm signaled its approach. Leo had started to buck and grunt and then suddenly locked up, his body stiffening as he came.

His body clenched around Don’s shaft, muscles spasming as though trying to milk him. With a gasp, Don shoved his cock into Leo one last time and climaxed.

The whole world spun as Don pumped cum into his brother. He was shivering by the time the wave had passed and his spent cock slipped out of Leo’s body.

Collapsing next to him, Don lay gasping for air, the sound of Leo doing the same sounding loud in his ears. For quite a while neither of them spoke, nor did they move.

Don finally found his voice. “If we stay like this, we’ll be found out.”

“Okay,” Leo said agreeably, rolling onto his side so he could snuggle against his brother.

“Okay?” Don asked, somewhat taken aback.

“Yeah, okay,” Leo replied. “If I was worried about it, I wouldn’t have started whispering sweet nothings in your ear while you slept.”

“Leon, you don’t worry about anything,” Don scolded.

“Neither should you,” Leo said, planting a kiss to Don’s shoulder. “It’ll all work out.”

After delivering that statement, Leo promptly dozed off. Don stared at him for a moment and then began to feel drowsy too.

For once he was going to take a page from Leo’s book and just let the chips fall where they may. After all, that philosophy always seemed to work well for him.

End.


End file.
